blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/.5BISSUE 1.5D The Pinoy Weekly.2C February 12th
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3739.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 17, 2016 10:01:13 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 1 The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 1 The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: 1 The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th (Read 1170 times) January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. 1 The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « on: February 12, 2016, 12:56:00 AM » The Pinoy Weekly "If You Don't Want It Printed, Don't Let It Happen" Welcome to The Pinoy Weekly! The Order's premier news agency for all events >BLOC-related. The Pinoy Weekly will feature current happenings in >BLOC, and commentary from all players regardless of affiliation. From wars, to shitposts, to absolute peculiarities, we have it all. Issue 1 | February 16th, 2016 Sections > Order News > International News > Editorials & Advice > Shitpost > Culture & Arts ________________________________________________________________________________________ "Don't Dream of Seeing the World, DO IT. Join the SPQR Today!" Visit http://blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2064 to join. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Order News THE RAT TRIMS THE FAT By January E. Demonstrations such as this one (above) were reported in many nations following the recent purges NEW LUZON- Following the recent change in the leadership within the Order, Furfag of Rattown has publicly announced within the alliance communiques that a new policy has been taken for inactive members. On the days leading up to February 7th, the leadership sent out a mass communique to all members, it was said that members who fail to respond to the mass communique and was followed by another one to re-confirm numbers. The reasoning behind the policy was to keep check on the current members so that projects such as the BOOST program and war aid can be distributed effectively. A new policy was added which entailed that members who are now inactive for more than 55 hours can be attacked by nations within the Order and members of inactivity of more than 72 hours will be kicked from the alliance. In the following hours, the officership cadre swiftly purged inactive members from the alliance. The member number count dropped from 244 to 181 in mere hours. The purge was officially finished by an announcement by Rattown, telling of the new policy and reminding nations of vacation mode and to inform their nearest officer before doing so. Snuupy of Snusers, an officer within the Order had this to say about the recent events, “if you're quitting the game, let me know so I can take your shit before you do kthx”. The stated comment was referring to the BOOST program, an Order economic initiative. The rest of the officers were not present during the interview or politely declined any further comment on the issue. As many people in the meta see the purge as a sign of weakness, the Order sees it as an opportunity to strengthen and increase cooperation within the alliance. With current numbers, it’s shown that all nations within the banner of the Order are actively participating in the game and in world affairs. So far the reign of Rattown has seen no opposition and the current state of the alliance is going in a positive turn. With current affairs, has the capability to communicate and strike back within a moments notice. ________________________________________________________________________________________ International News WAR OF THE GODS IN WEST AFRICA By Ballzinga. First Armored Corps of Bro Dude, preparing to mobilize into Sepidajistan In the early morning hours of Saturday, once empty trucks were hurriedly filled with Mujahideen fighters from the Al-Qassam Brigade Muslim nation of Hatministan. Their destination was a treacherous one, deep into land controlled and seized by the Brotherhood of Zionists. Grand Mufti Pertti II, regent of Hatministan, was seen on state-sponsored television barking orders into a satellite phone, dressed in military regalia at an undisclosed Forward Operating Base outside enemy territory. As fighters pushed into the defensive staging areas of Bro Dude, in a shocking ploy of strategy, Zionist-aligned President GuyMan diverted troops from the defense. Mobilizing the armored division of his embattled nation, he positioned them to strike out at a separate member of the Al-Qassam Brigade, an ally of his attackers. As the heavy armor of Zion rolled onto the poverty-stricken streets in the Capital City of Sepidajistan, the once-loud chants cheering the Al-Qassam Brigade were made lull by the deafening roar of war machines. All efforts made to reach the leader of Sepidajistan fell on deaf ears, as he was secreted away in advance of war to a mountain stronghold. President GuyMan of Bro Dude, when asked to comment on his strategy stated, “i just want to make sure that the mudslimes know that if i go down so do they”. The Leader of the Brotherhood of Zion, Generalissimo Robosax, was quick to dismiss the media’s attention to this conflict by saying, “Newspaper pls go. People are just attacking other people.” When this reporter questioned Leader Robosax about when he knew of the current outbreak of conflict between his Brotherhood of Zion and the Al-Qassam Brigade, he replied “Not until this morning.” Saturday was not the first time tensions have risen in the area, for Friday afternoon the Zionist nation of FlySoGood launched a surprise attack on the AQB nation-state of DZ Djeich, leading some to wonder if this is just a military escalation out of the control of the leadership. These moves in an ever-changing front of war in Africa and the Middle-East cause significant tolls on the stability of these regions, as well as the civilian population. In the chess game between nations, one does not have to look far for motivation. The factions of men beneath different idealogues, banners, or sometimes even Gods are always looking for a fight. As President GuyMan himself told reporters in a televised broadcast Sunday afternoon when responding to allegations of military escalation, “if an alliance wants to be great, they don't worry about shit like that. but i guess they're posers". MEME MAGIC MASTER By Noctis. Soldiers of the 1st Shitposting Infantry Regiment continue their advance into johorensouth As a part of the Order's (an alliance now led by Rattown) recent war operation on the alliance, “PIRATES”, led by orangsigat who leads the nation Borneon, the Order's Shitposters (led by Mossadman) and PIRATES member johoreansouth (led by afiqaffendy615) had gone straight to battle. Both sides gathered an impressive size of troops and the battles seem to have turned the war into a battle of attrition. With the alliances backing both sides, it seemed to have lasted quite some time. The war began on Sunday, February 7th, somewhere around 11PM EDT. As of February 10th, it was already over, and it seems as though Shitposters, through might and meme magic, had won. With 120k soldiers, a mediocre airforce, and good training, compared to johoreansouth's abysmal 18k soldiers and lack of airpower, Shitposters has come out on top. Remember kids, war's all fun and games until someone nukes another country, or gasses the jews. Heil Hitler. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Spot reserved for the Order ________________________________________________________________________________________ More Content Continued on Page 2 « Last Edit: February 21, 2016, 07:32:58 PM by January E. » Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #1 on: February 12, 2016, 01:50:16 AM » Editorials & Advice Growing Out of Proportion A conjecture of GDP management, usages, and its strategic importance in the metagame By mits. Introduction We all admire those nations with 10 factories, 20 RM generation per turn, with monstrous GDP; standing high and mighty at the top of the world rankings... But If it comes off to you that their GDP was an important contribution to their success, you are gravely mistaken. So how in the world do we become like them? You start by not being them. Literally and figuratively. Those experienced players got their GDP in other means. But before I explain why is that the case, we first need to first understand the mechanics surrounding GDP, its effects on player interactions, and how proper utilization of it can contribute to success of your nation. Domestic Wealth Growth By Regular Income As you may know, GDP (Gross Domestic Product) represents the wealth of your nation. You may have read somewhere that having a high GDP can increase your income per 10 minutes. So it would make sense to get as much GDP to make as much money as possible, right? While true, income generated solely through this is not only long and tedious to achieve sufficiently, it can even leave you open to attack. How? First let's look into the efficiency of income generated solely through GDP, and then I’ll explain the dangers it can leave you if you decide to focus on generating income via this way. As an example: Let's assume you start off from 320 GDP and you invest to get 10m growth in a single turn, then continue gaining an additional 10m per turn without Unsustainable Growth, across 5 turns: A quick take from the above chart may make one say “1820k? That’s a lot of money!” Well, that’s not actually true, since that is a projected best case scenario of earnings BEFORE expenses. One way or another you’ll find yourself spending money be it transfer costs of moving goods to a foreign nation, war, or to recover from bad luck on policies that failed. In the most likely scenario: that 1820k would look like 100k by the time you reach turn 5. Wardeccing and Growth Now, if you are still convinced that 1820k is delicious $$$, then you need to learn a thing or two about war. Declaring war on nations, whether it be you or someone else has a condition that the player declared war on has GDP that is 75% or 200% of your own. That is to say: if someone has 400 GDP and you have 320, they can declare war on you because you are within 75% of their GDP range. Likewise, you’d be able to attack them since they are within 200% of your own GDP range. Examples below: So why does this matter? By focusing on growth, as a new nation, you’ll have to work your way up and pray that those powerful nations above you do not attack as you near their GDP. Increasing your GDP can easily expose you to nations more financially secure than you that shouldn’t even be able to reach you. To them, you are cannon fodder If you don’t have a 50k elite army with a decent air force. It is important to remember success in BLOC is to take not consider how economically well your nation is, but how secure that economy is from outside forces. Conclusively. decreasing your GDP can act as a deterrence from warmongering nations whom are more likely to have higher GDP than you. This could be done by manipulating the modifiers to your growth, say having the following: The above set of modifiers will reduce your growth by -3m per turn. Though If your growth goes below -2m, you will not be able to conscript troops anymore. So It’s recommended to build a sizable army before considering lowering your GDP. Additionally it is easier to manage your growth on the fly by conscripting or demobilizing your troops. We’ve learned that increasing your GDP from the gitgo can be a big disadvantage, so how do we become wealthy then? Diversification Of Revenue Streams Beyond Regular Income In BLOC, one the most effective ways of gaining income is by selling resources from mines, wells, and factories. Income generated way this can easily beat out your budget over time, and acts as sort of a reserve of your wealth that has inherent monetary value (A commodity money). That is to say: both your current income budget and amount of goods account for your total budget. Investing your money into growing your GDP won’t net you fast nor big of returns than simply building a couple of mines and selling the raw material. Diversification of your investments can net you larger returns than focusing on GDP growth. With the added benefit as to not exposing yourself to malevolent nations with higher GDP than you. The following table illustrates potential earnings per generation of each good, and also include current market prices of goods as of writing: While oil and gas prices may appear to be a pittance, they offer a way for even greater returns through investing in factories producing manufactured goods. Think of investing into these as additional income generating streams. Not to mention there aren’t the sorts of limits to the number of goods you can produce. Conversely, your regular income ceases if left alone overnight if it reaches budget limit. The cost prohibition to focus on growing GDP for higher regular income with risks such as potentially losing 1/6th of your GDP; along with half with your budget and goods in a war simply isn’t worth it. GDP Regression Limit A relatively unknown feature about downsizing your growth is the limitation of lowering your GDP below 80-90% of the maximum GDP amount you ever achieved. When this threshold is surpassed, a modifier called Economic Recovery kicks in. This mechanism was implemented to prevent powerful warmongering nations from lowering their GDP to reach towards new players whom are likely to have 320-350 GDP. The lowest amount this modifier can be is about 5m+ every month. Although it doesn’t have a limit and sometimes can be as high as 15-20m+ per month. Additionally the amount of Economic Recovery you receive is proportional to how far you are from maximum GDP achieved. Nations who keep relatively low GDPs since the start of an iteration have an advantage of not worrying about lowering their GDP to stay low. The behavior of the limit works as follow: If you start with 320 GDP, with 320 GDP being technically the “highest” therefore maximum GDP you ever achieved, you can go as low as 256 GDP before the Economic Recovery modifier kicks in. But let's say if you grew you nation to 500 GDP, you’d be only go as low as 400 GDP before the limitation. This creates an advantage between nations how effectively manage their GDP since the start over nations who warmonger. The Big Guys And Final Statements It's important realize large GDP is not important at the start of this iteration of BLOC. In fact, you are more than likely to set yourself up for disaster by growing it if you don’t first invest your money to make yourself economically sufficient. It’s simply much more advantageous to keep your GDP low and stay out of enemy radar until you can sustain both your generation of your goods and a well trained military without drastically changing your GDP. Nations with high GDPs early in the iteration usually play roles within their alliance to as hubs to focus on building a reactor. They also achieved economic sustainability right from the start so they can handle the risks that come with having a high GDP. They most commonly earn GDP by gaining from wars, (Winning one awards you with 1/6th of your enemies GDP). Which is something to keep in mind when deciding who to fight against, because it can increase the scope of nations who can wardec you. If your GDP is too high at the moment, and you often find yourself out of budget after expenses every turn, then you should probably consider lowering your GDP. Lowering your GDP can be a risky process with the possibility you lower beyond the -2m threshold of conscripting troops. In addition to this, being wary of reaching your GDP regression limit can prevent you from bouncing back up. It’s best to conscript troops for some protection incase of an invading nation if you decide to significantly downsize your growth. Lowering your GDP to around 300 during the early stages of the game can keep you ahead of the game if you properly invest into your economy sustainability and goods. If you like war, lowering your GDP as much as you can before Economic Recovery can help minimize how large the new limit will be when you win a war. Eventually, it would be more profitable to start declaring wars on other nations to sustain further growth. Credits Jack Noir’s guide to BLOC contributed much information to this article, along with double checking with my own calculations to the accuracy of his claims. Some of the charts do not take into account Unsustainable Growth or petty requirements such as the 1 raw material needed to produce factories. They are fictitious unless otherwise noted, and are meant as a case study. ________________________________________________________________________________________ WE ARE LOOKING FOR EDITORIALS MADE BY YOU! ALL ARE WELCOME Want to tell the world of that really cool thing that happened? Need to vent after a bad war or tell your alliance off? Tired of noobs not understanding a simple game mechanic? The Pinoy Weekly wants to hear from you! Send your opinions, editorial, and advice submissions to “id=63324” or “id=63066” via communique. All submissions will be featured within our Editorials section in future issues. Leave a “!” and a space before your submission for consideration. Longer submissions can be optionally sent via pastebin. Submissions can be optionally anonymous upon request. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon ________________________________________________________________________________________ More Content on Page 3 « Last Edit: February 12, 2016, 03:24:35 PM by January E. » Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. Large Man Sr. Member Offline 278 Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #2 on: February 12, 2016, 01:57:26 AM » Lmao, I look forward to more of these issues Logged Official shitposter of WB and plane enthusiast. Bloc: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52836 January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #3 on: February 12, 2016, 02:11:13 AM » Shitpost The Return of The Banter By President Lee. Good day everyone. As you know bloc’s most loved forum dweller is back to bloc. But this time, I will be more involved in the banter side of things this iteration. As editor for the shitposting and banter section of bloc. I would strongly encourage the community to offer material as shit as possible so that even with a mountain filled with shit there is something worth looking at (or laugh at if you are a serious smurf). As a shitposter myself, I offer to answer questions whether it is shitpost or shilling about absolutely anything. I also will release a series of critiques of shitpost within the forums so the community can understand better the true nature of shitposting. I will be releasing my first critiques by next week. (send me the questions or shitpost to my profile and I will post your questions in the next issue and answer them, ALL OF THEM) The Ultimate Butthurt Threat? By President Lee. Qonos the leader of the THC (and its so called “leadership”) had been butthurted by rumsod over being such an obvious multi (as all of his officers are his alt anyway), after being busted he had even resorted to use his family/friends to show that they are using a separate account as a form of his damage control. Images Below: As part of his own butthurt he went full tyrone and had lobbied very hard towards yet another infamous multi-player test_world (or robosax) and slander the good name of The Order by accusing TO of an impending invasion against BoZ, its contents been archived and published in a pastebin linked below. http://pastebin.com/M1fc64GU I’m not sure whether it is a genuine threat or merely shitposting hence I would put it in the shitposting section for now. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon ________________________________________________________________________________________ Culture & Arts This week’s featured artwork is a comic, submitted by our weekly artist about a “specific event” that occurred during the start of the new iteration. Credits for the comic go to Anonymous ________________________________________________________________________________________ If you’re interested in submitting quality content such as this, message New Luzon to become one of our weekly artists! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon ________________________________________________________________________________________ « Last Edit: February 12, 2016, 04:08:42 AM by January E. » Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. Snuupy Newbie Offline 41 Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #4 on: February 12, 2016, 02:12:04 AM » Quote from: January E. on February 12, 2016, 12:56:00 AM The rest of the officers were not present during the interview or politely declined any further comment on the issue. https://youtu.be/cXag4HcSfdc Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58336 January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #5 on: February 12, 2016, 02:14:56 AM » Credits January (Chief Editor) - Order Affairs Mits (Co-Chief Editor) - Editorials & Advice President Lee (Writer) - Shitposting Ballzinga (Writer/Reporter) - Foreign Affairs Joe Noctis (Writer/Reporter) - Foreign Affairs Hiring (Rotating Artists for each issue) - Culture & Arts « Last Edit: February 12, 2016, 03:45:57 AM by January E. » Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #6 on: February 12, 2016, 02:22:41 AM » To further clarify, all future issues will be posted on another forum account instead of this one. Thanks. Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #7 on: February 12, 2016, 02:26:20 AM » Quote from: Large Man on February 12, 2016, 01:57:26 AM Lmao, I look forward to more of these issues Why thank you. Quote from: Snuupy on February 12, 2016, 02:12:04 AM https://youtu.be/cXag4HcSfdc You weren't there when I asked kek. Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. Siamese Dream Full Member Offline 239 Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #8 on: February 12, 2016, 02:31:54 AM » I don't even play Bloc and I loved this. Logged p.m. vegan: send me more cute and lovely things X) p.m. ***cxc sends you a mirror*** - 5:25:50 PM Siamese_Dream: I missed you <3 5:26:03 PM EmilyComintern: I missed you too babe TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #9 on: February 12, 2016, 03:09:00 AM » kek Good stuff. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 486 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #10 on: February 12, 2016, 11:34:50 AM » Love it, but it needs more memes. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill S--19 Sr. Member Offline 374 Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #11 on: February 12, 2016, 02:09:02 PM » 10/10 waste of time Telling everyone what they already know. Logged Pleasantly sized cuck here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=67188 Biggest cuck in this alliance: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2286 E S T A G O N Newbie Offline 46 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way Great Job! « Reply #12 on: February 12, 2016, 02:12:04 PM » For real Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=76959 Nietzsche was right all along... January E. Newbie Offline 11 Personal Text Filipino-Canadian kid living in Canada. Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #13 on: February 12, 2016, 02:17:04 PM » Quote from: Tihomir on February 12, 2016, 11:34:50 AM Love it, but it needs more memes. Thanks and noted. Quote from: S--19 on February 12, 2016, 02:09:02 PM 10/10 waste of time Telling everyone what they already know. Everyone loves a good newspaper. Quote from: Felicia Tamara on February 12, 2016, 02:31:54 AM I don't even play Bloc and I loved this. Thanks! Quote from: TWAIN on February 12, 2016, 03:09:00 AM kek Good stuff. T-thanks Twain. Logged Press Officer of the Order and the only Philippine-based nation, http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63 Leader of Switzerland in realpolitik, http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=228 Also Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly News Agency. ??? Newbie Offline 6 Re: The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th « Reply #14 on: February 12, 2016, 05:40:25 PM » EXTRA EXTRA!, THE RIO DE LA PLATA HAD USE CHEMICAL WARFARE IN COMBAT AGAINST THE MYHOUSE FORCES Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » 1 The Pinoy Weekly, February 12th SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2